One in a Million
by FailingDemi
Summary: Haruhi wonders why Tamaki chose her in the first place to be his spouse. HaruTama. Future Fic.


A/N: I said to myself that I was going to have 100 plus fics in my archive, and I'll be working on that goal! I think it's very possible!! -eats hot air- Anyways...this is some weird idea I got when I was writing Seven Days chapter 3. -cough- And where is Chapter 3 you may ask...er...I just led myself into writer's block. x.x

Disclaimer: Don't own Ouran Characters. Future fic.

This IS my idea, don't use it. o.o Or I'll get really mad.

* * *

Haruhi wonders why Tamaki chose her in the first place to be his spouse.

_There are a million of girls in Japan._

She is only one standing amongst the crowds.

_There are possibly a million beautiful and single ones for marriage._

She is not beautiful, nor is she able to compete for a husband.

_Many of them are more beautiful than others, for they came from Kyoto, the place where gorgeous women came from. Their skins are unmarred and of the palest porcelain. Their hair of the richest colors, silky and slithering along their backs. _

While her skin is a light shade of tan. Her hair…only dark chocolate brown, common among the Japanese, that are unkempt and untidy.

_Some of them come from prestigious families, or carry influential names._

She carries a name of non-importance, one that had never made it high up into the class where high-status families had placed themselves.

_Many of them are well-mannered, well-dressed, and knew every way around the economics and competitions of Japan._

She only knows the most basic of manners, when to say please and thank you. She learned the most basic rules of dining at parties, but never anything past that.

_There are a million of girls in Japan._

But she is only one standing amongst the crowds.

So why…

_Why_…did Tamaki choose her, the one in a million?

* * *

"Haruhi?" A hand waved in front of her face. A concerned look appeared onto a blonde's face as he drew his hand from the air. "Are you okay?"

They were seated in a five-star restaurant and Haruhi had not once touched her food. Her husband had been staring at her with concern, wondering what it was that kept Haruhi's mind out of their dinner that night.

After a wave in her face, Haruhi shook her head and her eyes returned to reality.

"Eh...?" she asked, blinking suddenly. Haruhi's brown orbs wandered towards her husband's face. "What?"

"I don't know, you seem to be spacing out a lot," he said softly, placing a hand onto hers. Warmth spread from the single touch, and Haruhi sighed slightly. Concern etched on his features. "Something wrong?"

"No…I was just thinking, Tamaki," she replied, whilst closing her eyes. "I was wondering…why…would you have me as your wife…if there were many other girls out in Japan…?"

"Do you doubt my choices of picking you?" Tamaki asked, his lips creasing into a frown. He placed down his fork, and looked at Haruhi seriously with his azure endless pools. "Haruhi. Are you thinking low of yourself?"

"I…" the brunette murmured. The rest of her words became lost on their way past her lips. She shook her head and sighed. "Maybe…"

"Well! I don't think you're nothing!" he suddenly announced while straightening his sitting posture. He turned slightly sideways to face his wife who was sitting besides him. "And if it'll make you feel a bit better, then I'll give you reasons why I chose you to be my wife."

Haruhi's eyes began to dull slightly as her husband began to list them.

* * *

_I chose you because you're unique, you're special…and you have something that I can't and probably will not find in most women. Women dwell upon fantasy, only wishing for an ideal man with looks and wits. You instead, chose to accept me, the idiot that you once knew, and I chose you for that. _

-Wouldn't anyone accept you if you gave them the time?-

_I chose you because you were the one who couldn't fall for me. You intrigued me a lot, the harsh way you would reject others and I, just sparked my interest. The more I learned of you and your life, I became interested, and I love those 'hard-to-get' women. _

-There are many other girls like that as well.-

_Well, I also couldn't marry someone whom I have no relations to. We have been through a lot, through enjoyable times and hard times. I know you as you know me. I wanted someone who can understand me, someone who can understand my very feelings without me really saying it._

-…but still…-

'_But'? Do you need any more explanations and reasons? I chose you to be my spouse because you are _Haruhi_. I love you, so quit thinking about these things especially after our marriage!_

* * *

"But…"

"Haruhi," Tamaki said seriously, as he took her left hand, his fingers fondling the diamond ring sitting on her finger. "I was wholly confident when I proposed to you on that day, and I will not regret my decisions. No matter what everyone says, you are still my wife…okay?"

"But Tamaki, if you think about it—"

"There are not many _Haruhi's_ out there that can capture an egotistical and a drama king that I was before," he interrupted. A small smile came onto his face, as his arm snaked around her shoulders and embraced her. "You were the first to capture my heart, Haruhi. You are one in a million."

Tamaki planted a sweet kiss onto her forehead quickly before pulling away from her dumbfounded look. He smiled and winked at her.

"And _that's_ my reason for marrying you, Haruhi."

Haruhi's eyes fell down onto the plate of food in front of her, as everything became eerily quiet. A blush sprung onto her face, and she pushed Tamaki's face away with a hand. "I-Idiot! Don't say such things in a public restaurant!"

Tamaki blinked, and he finally noticed that most of the couples and business associates around were staring at them. Some women carried light tint of pink, amazed at the speech that he had given to Haruhi.

He leaned in until his lips brushed against her earlobe and he slyly murmured, "But it's true you know."

* * *

There are a million of girls in Japan.

But she is only one standing amongst the crowds.

Haruhi, the one in a million.

* * *

A/N: I have nothing to say...but...reveiw!


End file.
